Jake's Birthday Bash
by Boris Yeltsin
Summary: It's Jake's 9th birthday. With the Rugrats families, and many of his friends as guests, anything can happen.


A/N: Another Rugrats story featuring my blind OC Jake. Was planned to be posted on my real birthday yesterday, but had a few more things to plan for it. Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: The Rugrats characters are owned by Paul, and others. Jake and other OC's mentioned or appearing are mine, save Zack, who's owned by Celrock, who'd I'd like to thank for giving me some ideas for the story.

Jake STuart grinned as he woke up on Friday morning. He'd be 9 years old today. He checked his phone, which was at 23%, and plugged it in to charge before getting dressed for the day.

He then headed down to breakfast. Karen had prepared it already. Pancakes, fried eggs and coffee. He sat and ate and drank as his father entered.

"Happy birthday, son."

"Thanks, Dad."

A handshake was exchanged before Jeb headed to the bathroom to get ready for work. Jake didn't mind the wait as he finished his birthday breakfast, hearing the shower run. He could brush his teeth a bit later, even though he prefered to do so after breakfast and dinner when he could manage it.

Since his school had an inservice day, a day where the teachers had meetings for most of the day, Jake relaxed with some TV for a bit, mostly a few military documentaries he liked.

Didi had been impressed when Karen had told her about Jake's interests in what he liked to watch, feeling he was quite intelligent and wise for someone so young.

Later on, after Jake had had his lunch, a burger and nacho chips with a banana and sweet tea, he found he'd gotten a call from the Louds, which he'd missed.

He soon called back. Lisa's voice came on the line.

:Greetings. I see you missed our communication."

"Sorry, was at lunch." He apologized.

"Well, while we're all here," Lincoln began.

"Happy birthday!."

"Thanks, guys."

"You recieved our packages we mailed to you?" Lisa asked.

"Most of them. Let's see." Jake thought, trying to remember who'd sent what to him.

The cell phone had come from Lori, he hadn't found Leni's gift yet, boxing gloves from Lynn, since she'd heard he was interested in it, an electric guitar from Luna, VOM themed travel mugs for his drinks from Lucy, since he'd tried out the show on her suggestion, but hadn't found it interesting to her disappointment, a laptop, which had been a joint gift from Lana, who'd built it, and Lisa, who'd installed the different programs, and from Lincoln, a braille Ace Savvy novel he'd managed to find, with Lisa's help.

"Awww, so you didn't get my coffee grinder?" Leni asked.

A chorus of "Leni!." greeted her question, and Jake had to laugh. Lori had warned him that Leni could spoil surprises.

"Pitty we can't attend the celebration." Lisa told him.

"No trouble at all." Jake replied.

He talked with the others a bit more before he had to hang up to check something on his phone.

Being the patient kid he was, Jake decided to wait on opening his other gifts until after his birthday dinner, which, rather then at Piggy's Pizza Palace, would be held at Wild Ike's, a restaurant all 3 liked to go to when they could.

They soon entered to find the Rugrats, and soome of Jake's friends already tehre and waiting.

"Surprise!."

Happy birthday was sung and Jake blew out the candles on his hot fudge cake.

He had that with his birthday meal. Coca cola, a quarter pounder burger and fries, which he shared with the others as best he could.

Tommy laughed on seeing this, remembering a previous incident.

"Member the time Jake tried to share this big cookie with all of us?" He asked.

"Yeah, it broke into a zillion pieces." Chuckie said, also laughing.

"Yeah, that was funny." Lil said.

"I didn't think it was at first, but Jake helped me to understand that it could be funny." Chuckie told them, smiling.

On returning home, Jake opened the rest of his gifts. Stu had invented special headphones that he hoped would audio describe any movie or TV program Jake wanted.

"Thanks Stu, I'll see if I can get them to work tomorrow." Jake told him.

Didi smiled, thankful that, even if this invention didn't work, the thought counted.

Charlotte, not to be outdone, presented Jake with his first credit card, even though she was still on her phone with her assistant, Jonathon, someone Jake had heard Charlotte talk to or about a lot, but hadn't met yet.

A bit later, Jake and the adults and the older kids played a bit of monopoly. Jake did quite well, thanks to Willow as his guide, the redhead helping him with his turns. Jake came in second at winning behing Alisa, to his surprise. The only real issue was when Stu and Drew started arguing over the rules, and Didi had to put a stop to it before things got out of hand.

Later that night, before going to bed, Jake sipped a glass of iced lemonade.

"So, did you have a good time?" Karen asked.

"You bet. It was great having everybody here."

"It was. You get along with all of them so well, young and old."

"I do, don't I?"

Both laughed, knowing more adventures and parties would follow in the years to come.

Note: Wild Ike's is a parody of local restaurant Wild Mike's.


End file.
